The present invention relates in general to mobile communications, particularly to mobile telephony, and to mobile telephony networks like second-generation (2G) networks, such as GSM (General System for Mobile communications) networks, GPRS (General Packet Radio System) networks, EDGE (Enhanced Data rate for GSM Evolution) networks, and third-generation (3G) networks, such as UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) networks. More specifically, the present invention concerns a method and system for displaying information on users' handsets.